El era orgullo,ella prejuicio
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Recuerdan Orgullo y Prejuicio? Imaginenlo version Hetalia con dos personajes que parecieran diseñados para el papel... Elizabetha & ? Lean y comenten EN HIATUS
1. Prologo

_Porque él era el más orgulloso, y ella era la más prejuiciosa…_

_¿Quién podría decir por qué caminos la vida los podría llevar?_

.-.-.-.-.-

**Prototipo de historia, probablemente de manera canon/fannon/universo alterno**

**Veamos cómo termina :D**

**The Animanga Girl**

**Edit**

**Pd. Ya no es Cross-over pero las dificultades técnicas de la página me impiden cambiarlo…**

**Si, es un Orgullo y Prejuicio versión Hetalia , traten de adivinar quienes son los personajes…**

**No se lo imaginaran :D**


	2. Elenco y nota

**Elenco de Orgullo y Prejuicio versión Hetalia**

Mr. Darcy -¿?

Lizzy Bennet—Elizabetha (Hungría)

Jane Bennet—Katyusha (Ucrania)

Mr. Bingly —Mathew Williams (Canadá)

Caroline Bingly—Nueva Zelanda (Pensando que es niña)

Mr. Wickham— ¿?

Ms. Bennet—Lourdes (Portugal [OC])

Mr. Bennet—Ludwig (Alemania)

Mr. Collins—Alfred (EUA)

Charlotte Lucas—Puerto Rico (OC)

Georgiana Darcy—Lily (Liechtenstein)

Lidia Bennet— Natasha (Belorussia)

Kitty Bennet—Isabel (Bélgica)

Mary Bennet—Seychelles

Coronel Fritzwilliam—Antonio (España)

Alcalde—Arthur (Inglaterra)

Amigo casado de Darcy— (No mencionado en la novela ni en la película) ¿? & ¿?

**Creo que abarque a los personajes principales, y por obvios motivos no se podrán comportar al pie de la letra cómo se comportan en el fanón o en el canon, pero si se nota que aun tienen sus personalidades por ahí. Nueva Zelanda, Puerto Rico, Bélgica y Seychelles se quedaran con el nombre de su personaje dado que no tienen nombre 'oficial'. Dejo en misterio a Darcy y a Wickham, y créanme que fue un problema poner a los personajes porque hay muy pocas chicas en Hetalia y la mayoría de los personajes son chicos. Tal vez los demás personajes no mencionados como Rusia, los Italia, Francia etc., hagan una aparición en alguno de los caps. **

**Cualquier duda o sugerencia no duden en dejar un review, ahora es cuando.**

**Atte. The Animanga Girl**


	3. Y quien es ese pavorreal presumido?

Se veía una hermosa casa de campo rodeada por varios frondosos árboles, la casas tal vez estaba algo descuidada paro rebozaba de vida a pesar de ser de mañana.

"¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig!" grito Lourdes entrando al despacho de su marido

"¿Qué sucede, querida?" dijo el aludido algo molesto por ver su lectura interrumpida

"¿Te has enterado? Han alquilado Netherfield" dijo al borde de la emoción

"¿Y eso que tiene?" dijo acomodándose los lentes y regresando a su emocionante lectura

"No seas bobo Ludwig, tienes que ir a visitarlo para que las niñas y yo podamos seguirlo visitando" dijo Lourdes sin creer la poca emoción que su esposo reflejaba, se pregunto si se debía a la sangre germana que corría por sus venas.

"¿Visitarlo?" dijo rindiéndose y cerrando su libro

"Al señor Williams obviamente" continuo como si fuera muy obvio, Ludwig solo se apretó el puente de la nariz, su esposa en verdad se entretenía con trivialidades, aun no entendía cómo es que ambos se soportaban mutuamente, ella era apasionada con lo que se dedicaba, debía ser por la sangre portuguesa e italiana que corría por las venas de su esposa y que se reflejaba en los caracteres de sus hijas. El era cambio era más reservado, aunque no le impedía decir su franca opinión, algo que para bien o para mal lo habían heredado de manera más contundente sus tres primeras hijas…

Que hablando de sus hijas, ambos ignoraban que sus dos hijas menores los espiaban por la puerta

"¡Natalia, Bel!" dijo la mayor de las hermanas, Katyusha "Madre nos ah dicho que no espiemos" dijo con un voz de reproche

"¿Espiar a quien?" pregunto la recién llegada, Elizabetha

"Llego un nuevo vecino" informo Bel

"Soltero y rico" concluyo Natacha

Ahora las cuatro tenían sus orejas pegadas a la puerta hasta que fueron sorprendidas por la hermana de en medio, _Sarahi_

"¿Qué hacen?" pregunto con monotonía

"¡Shhh!" dijeron las cuatro

Mientras seguían oyendo, escucharon más información

"5000 libras anual" se sorprendieron las cinco, pero poco les duro el gozo, siendo que su padre abrió la puerta de marea 'imprevista'

"Buenos días niñas" dijo fingiendo sorpresa llevándose una maceta de su despacho hacia el invernadero

"Oh padre" corrió la cuarta hija "Debes de ir a visitar al señor Williams" dijo Isabel 'Bel' con un tono de voz suplicante

Las cinco chicas y su madre siguieron a la figura masculina hasta el salón

"No hay necesidad, ya lo eh hecho" dijo con tranquilidad mientras se acomodaba en un sofá y volvía a abrir su libro mientras se ponía los lentes.

"¿Que, como, cuando, donde?" dijo la esposa del interlocutor apresuradamente .Pero fue ignorada olímpicamente

"¿Es amable y guapo?" pregunto Natacha con estrellas en los ojos *

"Por 5000 al año no me importaría si tuviera verrugas en la cara" dijo Elizabetha a modo de broma

"¿Tiene verrugas?" Pregunto con algo de disgusto Sarahi

"Si, si y no" respondió el señor Bennet las preguntas de sus hijas

"Está claro que se casara conmigo" dijo Natacha

"Yo le daré mi permiso para que se case con la chica que el elija" dijo mirando dulcemente a sus hijas, cierto eran algo atolondradas, pero eran su mayor tesoro.

"¿Ira al baile?" pregunto Katyusha

"Eso me parece" dijo al momento que se tapaba los oídos, porque podía imaginarse los que pasaría…una explosión de gritos…Hasta la señora Bennet se puso tan alegre que le propino un apasionado beso, si, tal vez por esos se casaron..

"¡Kat, préstame tus zapatillas!" "Eran mías para empezar" "Préstamelas y te hare los favores por una semana" "¡Yo por dos!" En ese momento la casa de los Bennet rebosaba de vida…

.-.-.-.-.-

El salón de baile estaba animado con la música, los hombres bailaba alegares, las mujeres bailaban risueñas, todos bebían y se divertía, no era como esos bailes rodeados de protocolos, era ese tipo de bailes donde la mayor parte del protocolo caía por la borda.

Elizabetha platicaba alegremente con su amiga Carlota, una chica un poco mayor que ella, de piel bronceada, que bien podría decir que paso un tiempo en la colonia Española de Puerto Rico. A su lado también se encontraba su hermana Katyusha, se encontraban hablando de trivialidades. Entonces de pronto la música callo y los invitados miraron hacia la puerta. Tres personas que parecían no encajar ahí habían aparecido por la puerta.

Al notarse el obvio silencio, el alcalde, Sir Arthur Kirkland se dirigió a tan singular trió y les dio la formal bienvenida, invitándolos a pasar. Era un grupo ciertamente singular.

Mientas avanzaban se hacían reverencias de una lado al otro

"¿Quién de esos pavorreales presumidos es el señor Williams?" pregunto Liz a su amiga

"Es el rubio de en medio, el de cabello alborotado y ojos casi violetas, a su izquierda esta su hermana Caroline, dueña de una parte importante de la nueva colonia Nueva Zelanda" informo de manera casi secreta

"¿Y quién es ese con la mirada de superioridad y mirada inquisitiva?" pregunto aun con duda

"El es el mejor amigo del señor Williams, el señor Gilbert Darcy"

"Pobre y miserable alma" dijo Lizzy con un tono seco

"Pues miserable no lo sé, pero de pobre no tiene un pelo"

"¿Cuanto?" Pregunto con mucha duda Liz

"10,000 y la mitad de Pebency" dijo aun de manera secretiva

"Ah de ser la mitad miserable" dijo Liz al borde de la risa

En eso fue cuando los aludidos pararon frente a ellos eh inclinaron la cabeza con gracia

Gilbert miro a Lizzy y giro la volteo la cabeza rápidamente

De nuevo y sin demora la música volvió a tocar

"Tienes que presentarle a las niñas cariño" dijo Lourdes apresurada

Las chicas se pusieron frente a Caroline Williams y Darcy

"Buenas noches señor Williams" saludo cordialmente Ludwig "Le presento a mis hijas, Elizabetha, Isabel y Sarahi"

Las mencionadas hicieron una reverencia

"Tengo otras dos" se apresuro a decir Lourdes "Pero me temo que se encuentran bailando"

Hubo un silencio incomodo y cada quien se dirigió a sus asuntos. Los ojos de Williams sin embargo seguían a una chica alegre que bailaba con el cabello trenzado a forma de diadema.*

Matthew Williams se había quedado prendado con la mayor de las Bennet, y atípicamente de el tomo la iniciativa y el saco a bailar dos veces, a pesar de las miradas frías de su hermana.

Gilbert estaba parado al borde de la pista a un lado de Elizabetha

"¿Baila usted, señor Darcy?" pregunto Liz a modo de conversación

"No si puedo evitarlo" recibió como cortante respuesta

Elizabetha opto por retirarse antes que se le escapara de loa labios alguna respuesta inapropiada, fue cuando Caroline Williams se acerco a Gilbert

"Estamos muy lejos de Londres, ¿cierto señor Darcy?" dijo con algo de desprecio en su voz

Gilbert no dijo nada

.-.-.-.-.

Carlota y Liz se encontraban debajo de las grada para tomar un poco el aire y fue cuando vieron y oyeron una conversación entre Williams y Darcy

"¿Qué te parece?" pregunto Matthew

"No me parece awsome" fue la respuesta del segundo

"Pero te vi hablando con Elizabetha Bennet…" dijo Williams

"Una conversación apenas tolerable" dijo secamente "Sera mejor que tu regreses, mi amigo, la señorita Bennet te busca con la mirada y sé que tu también la has de estar buscando"

Diciendo esto se retiraron dejando a una sorprendida Carlota y a una molesta Liz

-.-.-.-.-.

La señora Bennet se encontraba hablando con Williams apenas había acabado la pieza, pues había visto al señor Williams también bailar con Carlota Lucas.

"Mi hija es una excelente bailarina, ¿no lo cree señor Williams?"

"Desde luego" dijo el aludido sonrojándose delicadamente "Aunque la señorita Lucas también es una excelente bailarina"

"Oh si la señorita Lucas" dijo con algo de desprecio la señora Bennet "está bien, lástima que no sea más bonita…"

"¡Madre!" la regaño Elizabetha

"Aunque mi querida Katy, es la belleza de esta parte de Inglaterra, hubo una vez un caballero tan enamorado de ella que le mandaba poemas diariamente, si yo ya esperaba una proposición…pero al final no vino la oportunidad, claro que Katy era muy joven en ese entonces…" pero fue interrumpida por Elizabetha

"Era obvio que el señor Łukasiewicz * mostraba más su vanidad que el amor profesado a i hermana"

"Y, ¿Cómo sugiere usted que el afecto debe ser expresado?" le pregunto Gilbert directamente a Elizabetha

"Bailando" respondió Elizabetha con una sonrisa "aun que el compañero se 'apenas tolerable'" y diciendo esto se alejo suavemente ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

De regreso en su casa Liz y Katyusha platicaban bajo las sabanas

"Aun no puedo creer que el señor Darcy haya dicho eso de ti" le dijo cariñosamente a su hermana

"No me interesa lo que piense ese presumido, no entablaría una relación cordial con él ni menos por la mitad miserable de Pebency…por otro lado…"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo si note como te miraba el señor Williams"

"O Lizzy, exageras" dijo ruborizándose

"Kat, el señor Williams bailo contigo durante toda la noche y te sonrió como bobo el resto de ella, te digo que hay algo ahí" dijo con seguridad

"No lo sé…"

"Yo si" dijo Lizzy decidida antes de apagar la luz.

.-.-.-.-.-

**Y aquí termina este cap., lean y dejen Review**

**El botón me prometió que no los mordería**

**:D**

**Significado de los ***

**-No quiero poner a Bielorrusia _tan _sicótica, así que si se puede ver un poco OOC**

**-Si alguien lo sospechaba el apellido le corresponde a alguien que ósea se lleva súper con Lituania y le gustan los ponis… **

**Algunas relaciones durante le historia tienen breves reflejos con el canon y fanón de Hetalia o de eventos históricos reales, pero no les hagan _mucho _caso….**

Dudas quejas o sugerencias haganmelas saber y se las contestare con gusto :D


	4. Una hermana enferma y un orgulloso

A la mañana siguiente las chicas menores estaba comentando que tan bien se la habían pasado la noche anterior

"Natalia, Isabel, ya lo hemos oído, todos nosotros estuvimos ahí anoche" dijo Ludwig mientras leía el periódico

"Oh Ludwig, cualquiera que te oyera hablar así diría que tus hijas heredaran una gran fortuna….pero en el caso de que mueras, cariño, lo cual podría ser muy pronto yo y nuestras hijas quedaremos en la calle sin un centavo…"

"Oh mama, por favor son solo las diez de la mañana" mustio Sarahi

En eso una criada entro

"Tengo una carta para la señorita Katyusha Bennet de Nethrfield Park" dijo alargando la mano para que la mayor la tomara mientras sus ojos se abrían y su sonrisa se ensanchaba

"Oh dios Mío" dijo la Señora Bennet

La abrió rápidamente y comenzó a leer

"Es de la señorita Caroline Williams, me ah invitado a cenar hoy…" comenzó a leer entusiasmada pero su sonrisa cayo un poco "Su hermano cenara fuera…"

"¿Cenara fuera?" pregunto indignada la señora Bennet dijo quitándole el papel

"¿Madre puedo llevarme el carruaje?" pregunto la mayor

"Esto es muy extraño…"

"Mama, el carruaje para Kat" insistió Elizabetha

Lourdes bajo la cara y miro a sus hijas "Absolutamente no, irá a caballo"

"¿A caballo?" dijeron las cinco chicas al unisonó al momento al que sonaba un trueno.

.-.-.-.-.-

Kat hacia minutos que se había ido y una tormenta se desato por la región. Lizzy había corrido al patio para recolectar algunas prendas recién lavadas.

En cuanto entro a la casa oyó a su madre hablando en voz alta con su padre.

"Ahora tendrá que pasar la noche en Netherfield, tal como lo predije" dijo mientras acomodaba unas flores

"Mein Gott, mujer, tus capacidades de casamentera son definitivamente un culto" murmuro Ludwig con una de sus plantas en mano

"No creo que mama deba darse el crédito por llover" dijo Lizzy mientras se secaba el cabello

Unos días después llego una cara a casa de los Bennet, Kat no regresaría hasta haberse recuperado de su resfriado, cosa que preocupo de sobremanera a Lizzy, y su padre no lo hacía mejor.

"Bueno, al menos si Kat muere, tendremos el consuelo que fue por ir tras el señor Williams"

"Oh no seas ridículo Ludwig, la gente no muere por resfriados" negó la señora Bennet

"Pero si por tener una madre como la nuestra" murmuro quedamente Isabel ganándose una mirada furiosa de su madre

"Tengo que ir a verla" dijo Lizzy con resolución

.-.-.-.-

Caroline Williams estaba almorzando mientras leía una carta al lado del señor Darcy

"Parece que la señora Bonnefoy ah decidido decorar su casa al estilo francés…que antipatriota" dijo con desprecio

"Debo diferir, señorita Caroline, puesto que Francis y Jeanne tienen raíces en suelo francés…"

Antes que Caroline pudiese replicar, un criado entro formalmente

"La señorita Elizabetha Bennet" dijo antes de dejar pasar a la mencionada

Lizzy entro al gran salón, su cabello largo y castaño estaba prácticamente suelto, sus zapatos tenían lodo y su atuendo no se veía para nada formal. Sin embargo como todo un caballero Gilbert Darcy se levanto e hizo una reverencia apenas entro.

"Por dios Señorita Bennet, ¿Qué acaso a caminado hasta aquí?" pregunto Caroline escandalizada

"Pues sí, de hecho si…" dijo Elizabetha sin temor alguno

Hubo un silencio incomodo

"Mi hermana…" comenzó Elizabetha

"Esta arriba" dijo Gilbert rápidamente

"Gracias" dijo Liz dedicándole una sonrisa antes de retirarse a la planta alta

Llego rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba su hermana convaleciente

"Oh, Lizzy, me han tratado tan bien, ya casi me recupero"

"No sé quien este más alegre que estas aquí, mama o el señor Williams, pero tenía que venir me preocupaba que estuvieses sola"

"Pero si no eh estado sola" dijo mientras rebuscaba entre las cobijas y sacaba un hermoso oso de peluche color crema "Te presento al Kumanjirou"

"¿Kumanjirou?" pregunto Elizabetha curiosa

"Si, Matthew me lo ah prestado mientras este convaleciente, al parecer le pertenecía de cuando era apenas un infante…."

"Es adorable" dijo tocando una de las patas del animal

Kat rio y fue cuando se escucho un toqueado en la puerta

"Adelante" dijo Kat mientras entraba Matthew Williams por la puerta, Lizzy rápidamente se levanto

"Le agradezco enormemente lo que ah hecho por mi hermana, señor Williams" dijo Liz haciendo una pequeña reverencia

"Para nada, es un placer" dijo mirando dulcemente a Kat "Tenerla aquí…Ammm….no…..no que esta enferma…claro que no…."dijo mientras el color coloreaba sus mejillas

.-.-.-.-.-

Ludwig se encargaba de un cerdo mientras le daba instrucciones a los criados hasta que aparecía la señora Bennet perfectamente bien arreglada

"Ludwig, todo esta yendo de acuerdo al plan, el ya esta medio enamorado de ella"

"¿Quien está enamorado de quien?" pregunto el aludido fingiendo demencia

"Oh, no juegues con mis nervios, hablo del señor Williams, al no le importa que Kat no tenga ni un centavo el tiene suficiente para los dos" dijo antes de irse con el resto de sus hijas al pueblo…

Y había un motivo por el cual había algarabía con esa visita al pueblo, ya que estuvo corriendo el rumor que los oficiales estarían una temporada estacionados ahí.

.-.-.-.-

La señora Bennet y sus dos hijas menores estaban entre la multitud del pueblo emocionadas por ver a los oficiales con sus chaquetas rojas llegar a la cuidad.

Las tres ondeaban sus pañuelos hasta que Natalia dejo ir el suyo con la esperanza de que algún oficial lo recogiera y comenzaran las presentaciones.

Por desgracia para ella el pañuelo solo fue arrollado por la marca de los oficiales causando una pequeña rabieta por parte de Natalia.

Lo que ella no noto es que uno de los personajes marchantes con el cabello obscuro, unas pequeñas gafas y un lunar cerca del labio la había visto ejecutar tal maniobra.

.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto la segunda mayor Bennet se encontraba en el estudio, leyendo mientras Caroline y Williams conversaban y Darcy escribía.

"Escribe usted a una velocidad increíble, señor Darcy" dijo coquetamente Caroline

"Se equivoca señorita Williams, de hecho pese a ser tan asombroso como yo, escribo muy despacio" dijo Darcy tosiendo un pequeño _Kesese_

Lizzy suspiro por un momento en silencio

"Que tedioso debe ser para usted, escribir tantas cartas, cartas de negocios y otras cosas…"

"Entonces debe ser una suerte que sea yo quien debe de escribirlas…" continuo Darcy haciendo una mueca

"Por favor dígale a su hermana que ya deseo verla" dijo con una voz tan dulce que era capaz de dejar agria al azúcar

"Ya se lo eh mencionado en una carta anterior"

"La adoro completamente, hemos estado perfeccionando un diseño para una mesita de centro" continuo Caroline

"Creo que eso también ya se lo había mencionado, no sería asombroso si se lo mencionara tantas veces" dijo Darcy sonriendo un poco en la palabra asombroso, pero de tal manera que ninguno de los presentes lo noto.

"Creo que es maravilloso que las jóvenes tengan la paciencia para ser tan realizadas" dijo Matthew interviniendo

"¿A qué te refieres Matthew?" pregunto rudamente Caroline

"Bueno ustedes, decoran mesas, bordan cojines, tocan el piano, nunca oí de tantas cualidades en una sola persona…"

"La palabra está muy sobre usada, diría yo, entre todas mis conocidas solo puedo contar seis que reúnen esas características" se explico Gilbert mirando por un momento a Lizzy

"Oh por dios, debe de tener estándares muy altos para tales mujeres" dijo juguetonamente Lizzy

"De hecho si" dijo Darcy cortantemente

"Pero por supuesto" dijo Caroline interrumpiendo "Una mujer realizada debe ser fluente en los idiomas modernos, tocar el piano, cantar dibujar y estar culturalizada" dijo Caroline suspirando "Y debe tener algo en su modo de caminar algo que la distinga como miembro de la sociedad" dijo al momento que ponía su mano en el respaldo de la silla de Gilbert

"Y claro tener prudencia es su lectura" menciono Darcy mirando el libro de Lizzy

Esta cerró el libro de golpe

"Pero que estándares tan altos pone Señor Darcy, de hecho me sorprende que de hacho conozca a una mujer así…" dijo Liz con arrogancia

"Cielos mujer, ¿de verdad es tan severa con su propio sexo?" dijo Darcy fingiendo escándalo

"Particularmente lo considero algo anormal, sería algo terrorífico de lo cual ser testigo" dijo Lizzy sonriendo

Matthew no pudo contener su risa

"Señorita Bennet" dijo Caroline parándose frente a ella "caminamos alrededor" dijo mientras tomaba a Lizzy de la mano y comenzaban a caminar por la habitación. Después de unos segundos agrego "Es refrescante caminar después de estar en una misma posición por mucho tiempo"

"Es un pequeño placer, supongo" contesto Elizabetha

"¿Nos acompaña señor Darcy?" pregunto Caroline inocentemente

"No lo creo, puesto que hay dos motivos por los cuales se levantaron, Caroline y no me pienso entrometer en ninguno"

"¿A que se referirá?" pregunto Caroline en voz alta a Lizzy

"Creo que lo mejor sería no preguntarle y que se quede con las ganas de explicar" respondió Lizzy

"Por favor díganos, señor Darcy" murmuro Caroline

"El primero sería que quieren contar una confidencia y el segundo seria que saben que sus figuras se ven mejor mientras se mueven…si es el primero solo estorbare, y si él es segundo mejor las observo desde aquí" explico antes de volver a su carta

"Increíble, ¿cómo debemos castigarlo?" pregunto retóricamente a Lizzy

"Nos podemos reír de él" sugirió Elizabetha

"Oh no, no debemos de burlarnos del señor Darcy" mención escandalizada Caroline

"¿Es orgulloso señor Darcy? ¿Considera el orgullo como una fortaleza o una debilidad?" pregunto sonriente Elizabetha

"No lo podría decir" contrario Gilbert

"Entonces ¿lo podría considerar una virtud?" molesto un poco Lizzy

"En absoluto, me baso en mi opinión respecto a las personas, cuando alguien perdido mi gracia no es algo que se pueda recuperar" dijo con tono solemne

"Hm" mustio Lizzy "Eso es algo con lo que no le puedo molestar, que pena, dado que me encanta reír" sonrió Elizabetha

"Cosa de familia, ¿no es verdad?" dijo venenosamente Caroline antes de regresar a su lugar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Si! Sigo viva y acabo de desenterrar el fic de las profundidades**

**Sorry por haberme demorado tanto, espero que el hecho de que sea un cap largo lo compense.**

**Tiempo de una pregunta hecha por _someone _que de hecho me dejo pensando**

**¿QUIEN DEBE SER LADY CATHERINE?**

**Por fis necesito sugerencias, de algún personaje que no mencione en la lista, no importa si es Gernder Blender, o un OC o es un personaje OOC pero que de preferencia sea mujer,**

**Gracias, cualquier duda queja o sugerencia no duden en reviewear**

**Ate. The Animanga Girl**


End file.
